


Meeting a new friend

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Mild Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are a fallen angel like Lucifer and you're married to him. This comes as a surprise to Chloe but you two are quick to start forming a friendship.





	Meeting a new friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

Lucifer is heading to ‘Lux’ with Chloe. He swore he needs to see Mazikeen for some reason and Chloe couldn’t argue too much with him because today they solved another murder case. So all in all she is in a good mood. When Chloe parks her car and they both get out Lucifer straightens his suit jacket with a smile. He looks like a man returning home after long years of absence.  
“You should meet my wife, Detective.” Lucifer says casually and Chloe almost chokes on her own saliva.  
“Say what?” She closes the car’s door without taking her eyes from her so called partner. Lucifer turns to her, still with a smile on his face.  
“My wife. Didn’t I mention it to you before?”  
“No!” Chloe walks around the car to face Lucifer from up close and she crosses her arms on her chest. “When did you get married?”   
“Few years back. But she’s not very much into public life. She’s not happy to be on Earth like I am. I guess she’s still a little bit sad that officially she’s a fallen angel, but you know-“  
“Stop right there.” Chloe interrupts Lucifer because even if she’s in good mood she doesn’t want to hear that all Devil from Hell talk. “So you had a wife all this time and you never told me?”  
“Well, yes, but you see we married because it’s a human custom so it’s not big of a deal. In truth we don’t need your mortal marriage for us to be together.”   
“Then what was that about getting some action with me?” She is serious and Lucifer’s smile widens.  
“I was just teasing you, dear. Didn’t you figured it out? I haven’t slept with you when you were drunk and naked in my-“  
“Stop. That’s enough.” Chloe raises her palm to shut Lucifer up with this gesture and it works. Lucifer clears his throat.  
“Anyway, today she’s here so it will be a good chance for you meet her. C’mon.” Lucifer heads straight for the entrance to ‘Lux’ while Chloe still tries to wrap her head around the fact that a man who apparently firmly believes that he’s a Devil has a wife.  
She soon starts following him now more curious than shocked.  
“I’m home!” Lucifer shouts from the top of the stairs and starts climbing down. Chloe pauses looking around, checking just how many people are here at this time of day but the ‘Lux’ is empty and there are only two people she can see. One she knows as Maze and the other probably is…  
Lucifer heads to you and when you stand from a barstool he wraps his hands around you and presses his lips against yours. You feel how he wants to deepen the kiss but you saw a blond woman following him here so you gently push him away.  
“It’s not a place, Lucifer.” You smile and Lucifer responds with a gentle smile.  
“You are right. But I brought someone today with me and I want her to meet you.” Lucifer let’s go of you with one hand so he can turn and face Chloe but with other hand he’s still holding you by your waist. “This is Detective Chloe Decker.” Lucifer introduces and you give her your hand with a smile.  
“Y/N Morningstar. Or so they call me.” You say and Chloe gives you a honest smile then carefully shakes your hand. When introductions are over and hands are done shaking Lucifer presses his lips to your temple.  
“I have to borrow Maze for a while if that’s okay with you, Y/N.” He asks surprising Chloe how Lucifer’s behavior changed around you. You nod to your husband and smile.  
“Sure. She was waiting for you.” You say and Lucifer kisses your temple once more then reluctantly let go of you and goes with Maze to the back room. “A drink maybe?” You turn to Chloe.  
“Oh no, I’m driving.” She refuses almost shyly but you walk behind the bar and pour her some sparkling water, then put a slice of lemon in the glass and push it to her.  
“At least refresh yourself.” You pour yourself some gin and tonic and then walk back to the front of the bar and sit next to Chloe when she occupies one barstool. “Lucifer is very fond of you.” You say after a pause and Chloe looks at you, then gives you a small smile.  
“Well, I do like Lucifer a lot.” Her expression becomes horrified. “Oh no, I meant I like him! Oh no! I mean as a friend!” Chloe’s face begins to redden and it makes you chuckle.  
“I understand, don’t worry. Lucifer sometimes is hard to like, but he has good qualities in him, you know.” You take a sip of your drink and Chloe does the same trying not to look awkward.  
Silence follows and finally Chloe musters to ask you what she wanted to ask from the start.  
“What do you see in Lucifer?” She looks beyond curious and it makes you smile.  
“Birds of a feather I guess.” You answer but you see that Chloe is not entirely satisfied with your explanation. “Lucifer is… he’s different from what regular people see him as. He can be understanding and gentle and caring. Well, at least when it comes to me.” You take another sip and Chloe starts gently smiling.  
“You are so different from him. It’s almost unbelievable.” She says.  
“That one of her defaults, Chloe.” Maze returns with Lucifer. She’s smiling and so is Lucifer. He walks to you and once again wraps one arm around your waist.  
“But she’s perfect the way she is. Even if she’s a little bit too good for a Devil himself.” Lucifer says and you look at him with a smile.  
“Tease me all you want, but I don’t get my ass beat when I open my mouth.”  
“True.” He rubs his nose against your hair with closed eyes and a smile.  
Chloe watches you two with a gentle expression. Then she clears her throat drawing yours and Lucifer’s attention. Maze tries to act like neither of you exist right now but you know she’s curious too.  
“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe you and Lucifer want to come over for a dinner?” Chloe asks. Lucifer raises his head and looks at her, Maze stops cleaning the bar and just stares at Chloe and you smile.  
“Would be lovely.” You say.  
“My ex-husband would be there too so it won’t be all that exciting, but I want you there this evening.” Chloe explains and you see that she’s quite uncomfortable especially when she mentioned her ex-husband.  
“Oh, so prince of douchebags will be there too?”  
“Lucifer. That man is Chloe’s former lover. Don’t insult him just because you don’t like him.” You scold your husband and he looks at you then starts feeling guilty.  
“Sorry.” He mutters and Chloe starts smiling again.  
“Well, if that’s okay with you then at my house at 8, okay?” She looks happy. “Um, Lucifer knows where I live.” She adds uncomfortably, but you just nod with a smile.  
“I know. See you then, Chloe.” You once more shake hands and Chloe slides from her barstool leaving.  
________________________________________  
“He’s a real pain in the ass, Y/N.” Lucifer says right after you knock on Chloe’s door and you look at him.  
“Oh stop it. Not every human being is likeable. And you’re Lucifer after all. I’m surprised you like anyone.” You say but Lucifer turns you in his hands making you face him.  
“I like you. I like you a lot.” He says and kisses you but that moment the door opens and you have to push him away.  
“I see you didn’t get bored waiting for me to answer.” Chloe says with a wide smile. You notice that she’s actually enjoying seeing your relationship with Lucifer. She’s happy for him and that makes you glad you met her. She’s really a nice person.  
“If you lend us a room we can avoid being boring until the dinner is served.” Lucifer enters after you and you glance at him with a chuckle.  
“Don’t listen to him. He just tries to make everything about intercourse even when it doesn’t have to.” You explain and Chloe closes the door.  
“I know, don’t worry. I’m used to him already.” She takes your jacket when you take it off and hangs it.  
“Lucifer!” You suddenly hear a child and you watch how little girl appears from her room then starts running towards Lucifer.  
“Ew.” He mutters and steps behind you. The girl stops. She looks confused and distrustful of you.  
“This is my daughter, um-“ Chloe starts but can’t finish because Trixie has questions first. Dan comes from the kitchen and you notice how he is surprised to see you but you don’t understand why.  
“Who’s she?” She asks Lucifer and Lucifer frowns, obviously getting angry.  
“That’s rude!” Chloe instantly interrupts and Trixie looks at her angrily.  
“It’s quite alright.” You say and step towards Trixie then squat in front of the girl. “I’m Lucifer’s wife, Y/N they call me.”  
Trixie looks at you, then slowly her mouth forms a perfect O.  
“You’re Lucifer’s wife?” She asks in a whisper and you nod with a smile.   
“But you can call me Y/N.”  
Trixie leans a little closer to you like she’s sharing a secret.  
“Like an angel?”  
“Exactly.” You smile even more.  
“I’m Trixie.” The girl finally introduces herself.  
“Like a-“  
“Like a hooker, I know.” Trixie says and your smile freezes on your face. Dan looks like he was just smacked over the head and Chloe’s jaw drops.  
“Who told you that?” You ask and Trixie looks at Lucifer over your shoulder.  
“Lucifer said it when we first met.” She smiles and you with Dan and Chloe turn your eyes to Lucifer. He looks very awkward, then gives you a sheepish smile.  
“It just slipped.” He says and Dan looks at the ceiling in disbelief, Chloe obviously is not very happy and you turn back to the girl.  
“I wanted to say like from that cartoon about ponies.” You say with a smile and Trixie pauses, then smiles.  
“Oh, so you know!”  
“I do!”  
“Dan, take Trixie to her room. I think it’s better.” Chloe says and you stand up. Dan takes Trixie by the hand and she waves to you goodbye, you do the same in return. When Dan and Trixie are gone into her room Chloe turns to Lucifer.  
“You – go finish dinner. At least then your mouth is closed.” She says, then she remembers you and looks at you with apology in her eyes, but you agree with her.  
“Listen to our host, go.” You shoo him with hand gestures and Lucifer hesitates for a moment, his eyes jumping from you to Chloe and back, but then he smiles, presses a gentle kiss to your forehead and walks into the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry-“ Chloe starts but you shake your head.  
“It’s quite alright. And I’m sorry for Lucifer. He often talks without thinking.” You roll your eyes with a smile making Chloe chuckle and nod in agreement.  
“You’re good with kids.” She says it as a fact and you sigh.  
“Well, I love kids. They are so pure and full of wonder.”  
“Then why... you don’t try for kids with Lucifer?” Chloe asks carefully and you smile to her. You both hear Lucifer humming a song in a kitchen.  
“We… can’t have children. At least not… normal ones.” You say carefully. You know that Lucifer talks openly about who he really is but you also know that Chloe doesn’t believe the word he says.  
“Oh, I’m very sorry for asking.” She obviously regret bringing it up, but you touch her shoulder still with a smile.  
“It’s okay, Chloe. But I think we should check on Lucifer, right?” You ask and she nods to you.   
When you walk to the kitchen she stands still for a moment watching you. She’s happy she met you, because she feels that you two could become friends. And also it’s like seeing a different side of Lucifer himself which she doubted he had.  
But it was not true and she met a wonderful person today.  
She made a friend.


End file.
